Recently, the increase in concern over the beautification and health is confirmed. For the purpose of beautification, the demand for whitening is increased. Conventionally, a camera system for skin check is used for diagnosis in the dermatology, esthetic salon, beauty counseling, and the like. In the dermatology among them, the peculiarity of the skin surface is checked as the diagnosis thereof based on an image of the crista cutis or sulcus cutis and then the counseling is performed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-149352 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-322103 disclose cameras for skin check.
In the conventional artificial dentition in the dental care, the color grade is determined by comparing the color of a false tooth with the tooth color of a patient by the shading guide to determine the color of the false tooth.
The above-mentioned dermatology and the dentistry require the accurate color reproduction. In one conventional color reproducing system at high fidelity level disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-152269, a camera is used to photograph an image of a subject under multi-spectrums of exterior lighting. The above-mentioned color reproducing system captures multi-band data and reproduces the color at high fidelity level by the rotation of many rotatable spectroscopic filters to accurately estimate a subject spectroscopic spectrum.
In addition to the dermatology and the dentistry, the paint color of a vehicle and a building, the spectroscopic characteristics of food, and the dyeing of cloths require a technology for reproducing the color of the subject with accuracy for the using purpose of the diagnosis, examination, confirmation, and determination. Further, the examining operability, small size, light weight, and handy size are required for the above devices.
However, the cameras for skin check disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-149352 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-322103 are handy, however, do not reproduce the color at high fidelity level. Further, in the color reproducing system at high fidelity level using a rotatably filter disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-152269, the weight is heavy because the system is fixedly arranged and another illumination sensor is necessary for the color reproduction because of the exterior lighting.
In the conventional dentistry, the tooth color is selected by the comparison using the shading guide indicating the color shading as mentioned above. This determination is subjective and is influenced by the deterioration and change in room light, thereby causing an error.